


How We Got Here

by Manni26



Category: House M.D.
Genre: Doctor - Freeform, Fellowship - Freeform, Jobs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-07
Updated: 2021-01-07
Packaged: 2021-03-17 17:00:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28603332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Manni26/pseuds/Manni26
Summary: Why House hired each member of his team.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 23





	How We Got Here

“I remember medical school like it was yesterday,” Foreman laughed as the team spent a rare moment sitting around the diagnostic table, talking about their lives. “I worked my ass off, graduated top of my class, and worked a full time job at lab. My buddy pulled some strings and got me in. I didn’t get to enjoy the party atmosphere of school, but I did find time to have fun.” 

“Is ‘working at a lab’ a code word for selling drugs?” House interjected as Foreman made a disapproving face. 

“No matter how many times you insist on it, I have never and will never be a drug dealer House.” Cameron smiles before she spoke. 

“My med school was pretty cool. I was set up with a residency at the Mayo Clinic and got a lot out of it and-.”

“No one cares about that,” House rudely interrupted, “you’ve been telling us about that damn internship for years and how wonderful your school was. Not interested.” 

House’s rude comments managed to silence the room. He looked around at his team and realized one member had not spoken up in a long time. 

“How about you, Chase? We haven’t heard about your med school experience yet. How is it treating patients across the pond?” House mocked.

“What’s there to tell? His daddy bought his way into med school, bought his degree, and then got him this job!” Foreman laughed. Chase’s eyes appeared frustrated as he heard Foreman’s statement. 

“Ugh,” he muttered as he got up and stormed out of the room.

“Seems a little over dramatic,” Cameron uncharacteristically mentioned. 

“I’d probably be like that too if I didn’t earn my MD and relied on my rich father to get me into med school and then get me this fellowship and-.” 

“Enough,” House stopped them, “it was fun when I started this, but now it’s just getting annoying. Chase earned his spot on this team just like the both of you did.”

“Oh really,” Foreman laughed, “what cars did Chase steal to get here? What obstacles did he have to overcome? His dad made a phone call and-.”

“No he didn’t,” Chase sternly spoke as he bursted through the door, “my dad didn’t do a damn thing for my career. I got into medical school based on my grades, and by the way you bunch of superior snobs, I paid for my own schooling just like anybody else. When my dad left when I was 15, so did his money.”

Foreman and Cameron looked confused as Chase ranted at them, frantically pacing the floor. 

“But House said that your dad...” Cameron spoke.

“I may have embellished the story a little...” House concluded.

“I got my MBBS on my own, paid for it, got my own grades and got this fellowship on my own so stop acting like I don’t know what I’m doing. You guys think I’m the petty one but look at you!” Chase seemed relieved to get it all off his chest. 

“So if you didn’t hire Chase because of his dad, why did you?” Foreman bluntly asked. 

“Because I thought he’d teach me how to surf,” House joked, but when he realized no one was laughing he realized he needed to do some explaining, “come on, are you all this dumb? Do you really think I hired you because you stole cars, or you because you’re pretty? You were willing to believe those things about yourselves and each other because you’re idiots. I hired you because I saw potential.” 

The team members were amazed that House was complimenting them...sort of.

“I hired you Foreman because you graduated medical school older than most, because you were top of your class, but mostly because when you came in for your interview you didn’t give me a line of bull shit when I asked about the gap in your work history and because you had the balls to stand up to me when I diminished your accomplishments. I hired you Cameron not because of some fancy residency or illustrious medical school, I picked you because you added a new perspective to the team: a heart. I knew you’d be able to compensate for what Chase and I lacked. You had respect for medicine and seemed to have creative ideas.”

“Okay, but you still haven’t told us why you hired Chase?” Foreman pointed out. 

“I hired Chase because he didn’t have all the answers. He listens carefully, knows his medicine, and when I interviewed him he had the most hideous shirt, tie, jacket, shoe, and pants combination. I couldn’t imagine anyone leaving the house like that unless they had endless amounts of confidence.” 

“You hired new because you hated my outfit?” Chase’s face squinted in confusion. 

“Yes I did. But look, it’s paid off. Chase out diagnosis’s you two time and time again. So next time you’re ready to bitch and moan about the rich kid with an easy life, remember that he saves more patients than either of you. Now get back to work.”


End file.
